Villians Fear Vs Lust
by Betty More Fishe
Summary: Jonathon crane had only just escaped when he found himself caught by the bat. The title is a *hint* to what happens!


Scarecrow and Mad Hatter

Dr. Jonathon Crane had only escaped from Arkham two nights ago, after having a fight with his Cell Mate over what was the better emotion to control a person fear or lust. Jervis had never actually asserted himself with Jonathon before, and Jonathon had never become violent with his cell mate either. As the guards had carted the Mad Hatter off to the infirmary Jonathon had escaped. He had been planning to wait a couple more days but the timing was right and he really didn't want to spend time in solitary, so he had made his escape ahead of schedule.

He was almost out of his fear toxin and the shipment he had broke out for had been delayed. He had been playing it on the down-low, not planning to try anything till he got his shipment but then the bat showed up. How the Bat had found him was a mystery that he did not have time to solve, for in secants the bat had given him a severe beating, giving him some serious damage to his ribs before he managed to dose him with his fear toxin.

Batman normally had less of a reaction to his fear Toxin then other humans, but as Jonathon made a run for it he realized that for once it appeared his Toxin had virtually no effect. He didn't even get a few feet into the next room of the abandoned warehouse when batman was on him again, but this time, instead of lying in with the punches like before he got to work slamming Jonathon down on the ground. Batman's gauntleted hand gripped at Jonathon's wrists, pinning them above Jonathon's head. Jonathon gave up trying to fight, hoping the Batman would take it easy on him.

With one hand tightly wrapped around Jonathon's wrists Batman used his other gauntleted hand to rip the last remnants of Jonathon shirt away. Jonathon gasped painfully and for once began to truly feel afraid, the fear only strengthened when Batman began to rip at his pants. Jonathon Violently struggled, ignoring all pain, he screamed like bloody murder. Batman finished ripping away his clothes and Jonathon was near tears of terror when a voice spoke up, "Batman, please refrain from damaging him any further."

Jonathon strained his neck to see the source of the familiar voice. Jonathon let out a gasp and shouted, "Jervis, you should make a run for it, the Bat's gone mad."

Jervis smiled, and Jonathon suddenly realized that his cellmate, the one he had thought was his friend, had set this horrible situation up, just because he had lost control and hit him, not even that hard either. Jonathon could feel himself start to shake with fear and anger, "You got the batman to beat the shit out of me and rip off my clothes just to get back at me for one little punch? What the hell!"

Jervis let out a bark of a laugh before turning to batman and saying, "Batman, Take Dr. Jonathon Crane down to the basement and secure him with the iron manacles, if he attempts to resist than you may use force to subdue him, but try not to hurt him too much."

Jonathon could feel the rest of the blood leave his face as the Batman jerked him off his feet and practically dragged him down to the basement. Jonathon was too terrified to try and fight. The Mad Hatter had obviously gotten one of his mind controlling bugs on the Batman, and nothing Jonathon said would stop the batman from locking him up, struggling would only lead to more pain. In moments he found himself in the dank darkness of an empty basement. Tight iron bands on his wrist where hooked to the wall so high he was forced to stand on tip-toe. His pale white skin shivered in the darkness, gooseflesh covering every inch of his exposed skin. Batman stood to the side, tall and silent, his eyes, Jonathon noticed for the first time, seemed to be glazed over, the perfect soldier standing in attention, waiting patiently for his next orders.

Jervis carefully lit a lantern, which effectively gave Jonathon his first good look of what all was in the room. Although the area around him was void of anything the far side of the room was littered with boxes and supplies. Jervis turned to his old cells mate with a dark grin and said, "I've been looking forward to testing a few of my new toys on you. Now are you going to behave and let me enjoy your body, or should I let batman play with you till you are so worn out and broken you can't even raise a finger to fight me?"

Jonathon's eyes widened in terror and he couldn't stop the stutter in his question, "W…what are you planning?"

Jervis smiled as he pulled off his glove and said, "I simply intend to have you concede my point, that lust, when in proper circumstances, is stronger and more dangerous than fear. Take your situation for example, you are in this position simply because of my lust for you. Now tell me." Jervis ran a pale hand down Jonathon's stomach, making him tremble, and his eyes glisten with excitement as he lapped at Jonathon's neck, "When was the last time you just sat back and enjoyed being played with?"

Jonathon gasped as Jervis hand fisted around his cock, his mouth playing at his neck. He shivered as Jervis played with his body like it was his favorite toy, and Jonathon couldn't hold back his gasps of pleasure, which only seemed to turn Jervis on more. He came hard and breathless and only had a moment to catch his breath before Jervis whispered into his ear, "I'm going to enjoy your company tonight."


End file.
